First Day of Flight Camp
by Flutterdaisy
Summary: It's young Fluttershy's first day at flight camp and being the shy, timid pony she is, she's extremely nervous. What will happen on her very first day? Which ponies will she befriend - and which will she become enemies with? One-shot.


**Hey guys! :3 So I just thought of a random one-shot, about Fluttershy's first day of flight camp! Well, you obviously already know that, from the summary...ahem. So anyway, please review and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, duh.**

* * *

"This is it."

A young yellow filly with a flowing pink mane was standing on a clump of thick cloud, staring into the entrance to the flight camp area. She could see many fillies and colts her age flying around agilely, their wings flapping tirelessly. Fluttershy let out a low whimper, folding her wings uncomfortably.

Behind her stood two older pegasi, a mare and a stallion. The stallion sported a smooth orange coat, a fiery red mane and teal-colored eyes. The mare, on the other hoof, had a sunny yellow coat, a long lavender mane with streaks of light pink and dark pink eyes. Both ponies were smiling at their daughter.

Fluttershy turned her head and gazed directly at her parents, her bottom lip quivering. "D - do I have to go?" she whimpered timidly.

"Yes, Fluttershy," said the mare sternly. "We already signed you up for the camp so you mustn't back down."

"But there are just so many ponies! I don't think I can handle it all..." Fluttershy trailed off, uncertainty clouding her soft teal eyes.

"Of course you can, honey. Think of it as positive! You'll be meeting lots of other ponies, making friends, flying and having fun!" her father piped up, smiling encouragingly at her daughter.

"B - but..._I can't fly_," whispered the timid pegasus. "I won't even be able to fly through a hoop and everypony will just..._laugh_ at me."

"No they won't," her mother stated briskly. "And if they do, I'll have a talk with your supervisor. Dear, you'll be _fine._ Everypony is nervous on their first day, and this is no exception. Just keep your head up and don't let anypony get to you."

"W - well...I'll _try..._" Fluttershy murmured softly, her eyes darting from side to side nervously.

"There's my girl," her father said, grinning. "Now, come on. Your adventure awaits you!"

He nudged Fluttershy forward, a little too hard. The filly, who wasn't ready, let out a yelp and skidded forward, toppling over her own hooves. She was tumbling forward at top speed, then -

_BANG!_

Fluttershy hit a flag pole; her head felt like it had gotten split open. Quacking ducks swam around her head as she struggled to regain consciousness. Then, somewhere from within all the midst of confusion, she heard several voices.

"Isn't that the new filly?"

"Yeah, I heard she was coming today! Wow, she hit a flag pole on her first day. How bad is she?"

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

The sound of guffawing filled Fluttershy's ears. The filly finally regained consciousness and turned around, suddenly facing a small crowd of ponies who were all staring at her. Somewhere near the center of the crowd stood two colts, the ones who were laughing. A few other ponies were joining in the laughter, while others just looked shocked.

_First day and you've already run into a flag pole...Great job, Fluttershy,_ she thought to herself sadly. The two ponies finally stopped laughing and continued staring at her.

"So, who are you? Wait, let me guess. _Loser flyer?_" one of them said rudely.

She didn't answer; she only trembled with anger and distress. The pony noticed and smirked, knowing he was getting to her.

"Why are you here anyway?...This camp is for good flyers! You're not one of them!" he said, then starting laughing again, joined by his friend and several other ponies in the crowd.

Fluttershy still didn't speak, only blinked back tears.

"Aw, the loser flyer is a crybaby too! - " The colt was cut off by a loud yell somewhere in the back of the crowd.

Fluttershy peered around, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had yelled. Suddenly, a few ponies in the crowd near the two ponies shifted, revealing a light blue filly about her age with spiky rainbow-colored hair. She had a tough look about her and immediately glared at the two colts who were teasing her. They seemed unshaken and merely shrugged.

"What do you want, Rainbow Crash?" said one of the colts casually.

"It's _Dash_," she growled at him. "And leave her alone!"

Fluttershy was shocked. Nopony had _ever_ stood up for her. This was completely new to her.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" his friend challenged the rainbow-maned pony.

Rainbow glared at him, then stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry right in his face.

"Hey!" he said, shutting his eyes and shaking his head fiercely. "You got spit in my eyes!"

"Yeah, you deserve it!" she retorted, then whipped around to look at Fluttershy. She winked, then shoved her way between the colts, making her way towards her. When she reached her, she asked, "You okay? Those boys can be pretty mean, sorry about that."

"Huh? Oh...yes. T - thank you," replied Fluttershy, who was lost for words.

"So, what's your name? I'm Rainbow Dash, as you already know," the blue pegasus said proudly, standing up a little taller.

"Fluttershy," the timid pegasus whispered weakly.

"Fluttershy," repeated Rainbow. "Yeah. I like that." She glanced around. The crowd of ponies had already broken up and everypony was now soaring around and laughing again. "Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Wanna go fly together?" she suggested calmly.

"Sure, except..." Fluttershy's mouth clamped shut. She didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of Rainbow Dash, a potential friend.

"You can't really fly?" she guessed. Fluttershy nodded.

"Didn't your parents teach you?" she said, looking at her strangely.

"No..." The yellow pegasus glanced away, embarrassed.

"That's okay, I can teach you," Rainbow said, smiling now.

"You...you would do that?" she asked, looking up at the blue filly again, her teal eyes wide.

"Yeah. Come on!" Rainbow Dash grabbed her by the hoof and rushed off to one of the training areas.

Fluttershy smiled. Maybe flight camp wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! In my opinion, I think the ending was a little rushed, but oh well. Pony out! :D**


End file.
